One Moment
by criminalprofiler101
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. She had Glenn and I had…well I had no one. But that still doesn't constitute what happened. I was lonely, she was hurt and we were near. I know it wasn't right. But the world is already so screwed up. Who cares if it gets screwed up a little more? [Spoilers for 3x01, 3x02] femslash.


**A/N: First Walking Dead fic...anyway couldn't get this pairing out of my head so...here it is. Spoilers for the beginning of Season 3.**

One moment. One small moment. It wasn't supposed to happen. She had Glenn and I had…well I had no one. Rick hated me, still does, and my own son can't even speak civilly to me. How screwed up is that? But it still doesn't constitute what happened. I was lonely, she was hurt, God, beyond hurt, and we were in the same cell block. I know it wasn't right. But the world is already so damn screwed up. Who cares if it gets screwed up a little more? I surely don't.

* * *

"Maggie…" Glenn gently touched her shoulder, caressing it lightly. Tears welled in my eyes as I watched her shrug him off, bat his hand away, howl for her father who was lying on the prison bunk, one leg chopped off, unconscious, unmoving save for the erratic fall of his chest every time he gasped for breath. I can't imagine her pain. Or Beth's, who was currently sitting outside the cell in a chair, knees drawn up to her chest, her eyes lifelessly staring at some unseen object in the distance. Carl was glancing at her sadly, clearly wishing there was something he could do to ease her pain. I only wish I could end his pain. But I caused it. So I have no real right, do I?

I met Carol's eyes, smiling sadly as she looked grimly at me over Hershel's bloody stump.

"He's gonna be okay," Glenn said softly, stepping forward in an attempt to comfort Maggie again.

"No!" she yelled, "No! You don't know that. You don't. Don't say that because you can't promise it. Am I the only one that's not disillusioned? Huh? Answer me!" Glenn stared, his dark eyes welling with unshed tears as he glanced to the floor, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Screw you," Maggie sneered, tears falling from her eyes as she pushed past him and stormed out of the cell.

I heard Beth begin to sob, and Carl immediately went and stood next to her chair, softly speaking to her. Glenn was crying now as well, and he made brief eye contact with me and Carol before he made a move to follow his girlfriend. I stopped him.

"Don't. I'll go." He nodded, retreating back to the chair beside Hershel's side that Maggie had been occupying only moments before.

"Lori," I heard from behind me, and I turned, halfway out the door.

"Take care of her," he said, locking his eyes with mine. I nodded, making my exit, nodding to Carol as well as I went.

I found Maggie in a cell at the end of the row, hunched over and crying, tears streaking down her dirty face. I sat down gingerly beside her.

"You know Glenn's only tryin' to be comforting."

"I know," she sniffled, looking up at me. Wow. I'd always thought Maggie was a beautiful girl but…she was really, really gorgeous.

"But I don't need that right now," she finished, glancing over at me, "Lori, I just need raw truth."

"He might die. In fact it's probable," I said, unsure why I was supplying her with this; I suppose I didn't want to disappoint her by wheedling over the situation, "And we'll have to put him down." She nodded, sobbing loudly, collapsing into my arms. I held her until the tears subsided, rubbing her back soothingly. She finally looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy. She smiled softly and that's when it happened. I don't know who leaned first but before I knew it her chapped lips were upon mine, moving fiercely and roughly.

I hadn't been kissed in months and it felt so damn good. I tugged her closer to me, our lips slipping frantically over each others. I let out a moan when she pushed her tongue into my mouth and our tongue's dueled for dominance. Eventually we broke apart, gasping for breath and I held her to my chest.

We lay there, panting. I was aroused now and I wanted Maggie, Desperately.

In that moment I didn't care. Didn't care that I'd lost my family, drove my husband to kill his best friend, lost Andrea somewhere in the woods all those months ago, that the world had just gone to shit. I didn't care that I'd made out with Glenn's girl. I just didn't care.

Whatever comes of this, fine. If Glenn hates me, fine. Just one more to add to the list I have going.

Whatever happens, happens. I'm not going to beat myself up over this. I'm going to die in this godforsaken world eventually, lonely and hated by the two people who were always supposed to love me.

So why not do something I really wanted to do for a change? I looked down at Maggie Greene, lying on my chest, breathing steadily and you know what? It's already all so fucked up. Why not fuck it up a little more?

**END.**


End file.
